


Even

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Demi Lovato (Musician), Disney RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabe says, <i>i'll fix it</i>, Demi appreciates it, but she knows he has to be mostly joking. It's not like they're that close, or that he can really do anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a snippet for [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[**inlovewithnight**](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/). off of a Twitter exchange where Demi said she was annoyed and Gabe tweeted, "i'll fix it."

When Gabe says, _i'll fix it_ , Demi appreciates it, but she knows he has to be mostly joking. It's not like they're that close, or that he can really do anything about it.

She gets flowers in the morning, no card, but gorgeous and wild and expensive. She tweets at him: _@GabrielSaporta okay, we're even._

He tweets back: _@ddlovato not even close_

She thinks maybe she should be worried about that, but she lets go of it, and after a couple of days of her busy life, she forgets about it.

Four days later, though, her doorbell rings again, too late in the day for a delivery of some kind. Demi opens it, puts her hands on her hips, and asks, "What are you doing here?"

"Fixing it," Gabe says with a grin. "Sorry I'm late. Throw on something pretty and lets get dinner."

Demi shakes her head and laughs. "You're lucky I don't already have plans. Give me ten minutes."


End file.
